Adamantane has a structure in which four cyclohexane rings are condensed in a cage fashion, and is a compound which has high symmetry and is stable. A derivative of adamantane is known to be useful as, for example, a raw material for a drug or a raw material for a high functionally industrial material because the derivative shows a specific function. Attempts have been made to use the derivative in an optical disk substrate, an optical fiber, a lens, or the like because the derivative has, for example, optical properties and heat resistance (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
In addition, attempts have been made to use adamantane esters as raw materials for resins for photoresist by utilizing the acid sensitivity, resistance to dry etching, permeability to ultraviolet light, and the like of the adamantane esters (Patent Document 3).
Meanwhile, the miniaturization of a semiconductor device has progressed in recent years. In association with the progress, additional miniaturization has been demanded in a lithography step in the production of the semiconductor device. Therefore, investigation has been conducted into various methods of forming a fine pattern by using a photoresist material corresponding to light to be applied having a short wavelength such as KrF, ArF, or F2 excimer laser light. In addition, the appearance of a new photoresist material capable of corresponding to light to be applied having a short wavelength such as the above-mentioned excimer laser light is desired. A monomer into which a hydroxyl group is introduced for improving the adhesiveness of a silicon substrate has been conventionally known (Patent Document 4). A photoresist material having a functionally functional group that has not been known heretofore is desired.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 6(1994)-305044
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei (1997)-302077
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 4(1992)-39665
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Showa 63(1988)-33350